AU KLG1
by Insult
Summary: Set during 'the fight'


Title: AU KLG1  
Author: Messingwithmars  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Smut  
Summary: See title  
A/N: This is a shitty fic I don't know why Im posting. Flame away  
Distribution: Lemme know

She hits him and he hits her back.

The others in the hangar clear out fast, not because they fear the two, but because Apollo and Starbuck need the absence of distractions. Distractions prevent them from working things out and the crew is a little tired of this dance. As they both stand there panting and trying to recover from the blows, Kara expects this to be over. She expects Lee to walk away. But he is always surprising her and he stalks over to her and stops, seething, inches away. And she wants to tell him the truth.

Just tell me why you did it.

_Because I needed someone to put your face on. Because I couldn't take care of the burn myself anymore and needed something more tangible than the ghost of hands I imagine stroking me in my bunk at night. Because I love you._

Lee's too pissed to read the thoughts flashing on her face. All he can think is that once again, she's gone to someone else. Like five years ago, when her mother rejected her, she crawled into bed with Zak and cried her heart out instead of going to her best friend, her wingman, and letting him hold her and tell her that the love he's got for her overshadows what that monster of a woman has given. Colonial Day was supposed to be a time of joy and celebration, a time to spend with the ones closest to you. She spent it (the joy, the warmth, the need) with a half-cracked piece of algae who probably didn't care what day it was or what it meant to so many.

Lee grips her arms and pulls her closer in an angry vice. A sick part of him wants to leave bruises all over her (hips especially), just so for once, he has some small claim on her. She's staring back at him with a strange mix of anger and regret when he decides that he's tired of his only claim ever being the bruises. But she pushes him away forcefully in an act that is as much physical as it is metaphorical. And she walks.

Kara makes it twenty feet before Lee opens his mouth, "He must be more than just a frak for you to put on a dress for him."

She stops cold and turns around, and there is no regret now, just rage, as she all but runs over to him and takes another swing. He catches her this time and holds both wrists in his hands, and, louder this time, asks, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

He's ready to leave because he's too tired and broken to fight anymore. He's about to drop her wrists and go but now her words and the tears dropping from her eyes are stopping him.

"What, Lee? Do you want me to tell you that I dreamed it was your proposal instead of Zak's? That I suggested to the right people that you be present for the decommissioning ceremony so I could see you and talk to you and feel alive for five FRAKING seconds again. Huh, Lee? Your want more? You wanna know that I put your face on every guy I screw? That last night wasn't the first time I called out your name instead of the guy I was with? Yeah, if you get any trouble from the Vice President, that's probably why."

If it hadn't been for his grip on Kara's wrists, Lee would've fallen backwards on his ass. There was so much to say and do, but all that could wait because what she said had been what he wanted to hear. He had wanted to know all of it, and while he wanted to ask questions (_Why didn't you come to me, Why did you say yes, Why did you let the soon-to-be-dead doctor cut in on our dance, Why, Why, Why_), Lee decided they could wait until he finally made her his own.

Tears continued to slip down Kara's cheeks while she stared at him, waiting for his polite apology and rejection. She saw Lee's reaction to the men that came and went as a million things other than jealousy. Maybe he felt she was somehow hurting Zak's memory, or as her best friend, he hated the reputation she got as easy (which she wasn't, she had standards). So when he lets her wrists go and, instead of stepping out of her personal bubble, he cups her face and kisses her, she's shocked. And begins seeing his reaction to the men in her life (bed) a bit differently.

Her hands grip his biceps as his tongue slips into her mouth, tangling with her own. She opens her mouth wider and feels her panties going damp.

The look on his face when she tells him about the engagement, like his Viper just exploded in front of his eyes. Might not have been because he thought his brother could do better.

His hand slides just under her shirt, caressing the soft skin he plans on licking later. His other hand is between her shoulder blades, pushing her in closer so her rock hard nipples rub against his chest.

She hears through Cally after morning CAP that the reason Major Whatever-his-name-is has a split lip, bruised eye, and two cracked ribs is because he came by the ready room looking for her and let it slip that she was the best he ever had. Might not have been brotherly defense.

They pull back for air and Lee unzips is flight suit while pushing her towards his quarters, kissing her between steps, stopping every now and then for a long one involving tongue. By the time they reach the door, his tanks are gone, tossed somewhere in the hall, and she's running her hands up and down his chest like she can't get enough of him. He knows the feeling.

She tells him with glee that the cigar she's puffing is as yummy as the guy who gave it to her and he tells her to put it out because there's no smoking in here. Might not have been the lack of water eating at him.

Their boots have been kicked off along with socks and flight suits. Kara pulls her tanks over her head and they both stare at each other. She knows he feels something for her but it's not what she feels for him. And she's not sure she can just take what she can get because if they were to do this, it would be her making love and him getting a good lay. She knows she would feel used because she's been around long enough to know that that's how a girl feels when her heart is in it and his isn't. She can't pretend either. She can put his face on another and pretend that he utters words like "I" and "love" and "you" but when it's actually him she will never be able to believe the lie.

His heart clenches because he knows what she believes and it couldn't be further from the truth. He loves her. Has since she out barreled him in basic flight.

It was Lee's turn to go misty as he stepped closer to Kara and palmed her cheek with his right hand. "I fell for you the day we met. You were everything I never looked for and the only thing I wanted. The day you told me about the engagement, you ripped my heart out of my chest. I wanted to scream that I could love you more, better than he ever could. When he died, I felt grief and anger and hate but a small part of me felt it was a second chance to tell you how much I- Then hell came and the worlds ended and I saw it all happening again. I saw you go to every guy but me and I didn't mean what I said, but I love you and was too afraid to say it."

The only thing more frightening than the bare honesty between them is the possibility that one of them will walk away from it. That this moment will not be seized.

Kara steps into him and they kiss fervently, Lee pushing her gently onto the bed. He quickly sheds her cargos as she works on his own. His cock is throbbing beneath his tight boxers and Kara has never seen anything hotter. He has to work at getting her bra over her head and takes the moment to realize that he's never stripped that kind of bra off a woman. He's used to the demi-cups and hook and eye clasps in the back, the kind classy women wear. He always thought he'd end up with a woman like that and the thought makes him want to vomit. How did he ever want anything but this? He thinks Kara may be the only real woman he's ever met. Then he stops thinking because when he takes a rosy nipple in his mouth, she reaches in his boxers to pump her hand up and down his aching shaft. His right hand cups her mound through her panties and he groans at how hot and damp she is. Her thighs clench together over his hand and she bucks a little, throwing her head back and gasping for breath. Lee decides the foreplay is over and practically rips her panties off before doing away with his own confinement. He pushes into her slowly until hes fully seated to the hilt. They both stay still; her adjusting to his huge size, him trying to cum like a 15 year old. It's better than they imagined. Lee begins slowly pumping in and out while lifting Kara's leg higher, wanting to possess her more fully. Kara moans loudly, nearly weeping in ecstasy. She can feel the pressure building up, getting ready to explode. She opens her eyes and looks at him. His eyes burn hers with intensity and the real thing is nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the fantasy. She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him towards the crook of her neck. He begins sucking and licking up and down her throat and she knows he's marking her and that she will not cover it up later. Her lips brush his ear and she tells him huskily that she loves him.

He's going to cum soon. The words mixed with the feel of her muscles clenching around him have his balls tightening and he begins pounding furiously, making her scream his name in a mantra. He barely touches her clit before her whole body starts to shake. His own orgasm is earth shattering as her tight pussy milks his cock for everything its got. His arms can barely hold him up but he forces himself to remain propped up for a few more moments, staring down at her. He feels a deep satisfaction knowing his seed is inside her. He knows details about her sex life, from multiple sources, and everyone Kara has lain with she made pull out just before release. Even Zak, the man she planned to marry had complained to Lee that this happened.

He squeezes her tight when she curls into him. He knows she is scared, so he decides to make it quite hard for her to run away.

"I'm going to call a priest."

"Had a religious awakening from that did you?" she says with a smile.

"No, just a marital one." Kara goes stiff at hearing this and tries to pull away, but Lee holds tight.

"Lee-"

"No, Kara. No more running. You think I'm not afraid, too? I'm terrified, but the only thing that scares me more is not having you for as long as the gods let me. I won't let you go. It's not an option."

fin


End file.
